Naruto The Real Life Story
by Elfen Spoke The Truth
Summary: Don't own Naruto, this story is about the multiple stories together, in real life. A/N. The story is set in America, present day.


**Naruto – The Real Life.**

Don't own Naruto, this story is about the multiple stories together, in real life. A/N. The story is set in America, present day.

Chapter 1 – Where it all started.

The door of his childhood house opened to revile a mid-aged woman drying her hands on a towel. Seeing his face lit up the mood Mikoto Uchiha was in and she greeted her first child and they began to walk into the kitchen.

"Look who's here Fugaku," exclaimed Mikoto cheerfully, as she finished placing the cutlery on the table. Fugaku Uchiha turned off the television and joined his son at the dinning table, unbuttoning his top button of his shirt in the process. Fugaku looked around the room and realized that his other son, Sasuke wasn't here, some noise from upstairs proved that he was still in his room.

"Hey, Itachi, can you go upstairs and grab your little brother? Dinner will ready soon, he has been in his room all night." asked Fugaku. The only reply he got was a nod as Itachi left the room to fetch his brother.

Mikoto embraced her husband from behind and whispered in his ear, "our little boy is all grown up." Fugaku looked back and kissed his wife then replied, "Won't be much longer till we have a house to ourselves." Mikoto giggled, she loved the way Fugaku talked to her when no one was listening. She leaned in to kiss him once more, when Sasuke, followed by Itachi walked into the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad! Stop it, thats disgusting! We are about to have dinner!" Yelled Sasuke as he covered his eyes in disgust, trying to find his seat without having to open his eyes. He found a back of a chair but when he tried to pull it out he couldn't, it wouldn't budge. He opened his eyes to find he was pulling on his brothers chair, he blushed, he hated looking stupid in front his older brother, especially since his brother topped the college he went to and everyone expected the same for Sasuke. Sasuke found his seat and took it quietly, mentally cursing to himself for looking stupid.

"Don't worry Sasuke, they will save the most of it until you leave for college, when they will have the house to themselves." Itachi said slyly. Mikoto blushed while her husband explained to his son,"Itachi! We haven't lived alone for a very long time, after Sasuke moves out, your mother and I are going to travel the world, alone! Don't try and tag along like the last time we went back to Japan and what we do in our house is our own business Itachi." After the speech from Fugaku, the smoke alarm started to sound, Mikoto ran to the stove and switched it off, while Sasuke got a tea-towel and started to fan the smoke alarm, making it stop. "I guess dinner is ready?" Asked Itachi in a sarcastic manner.

Later in the night, after Sasuke went to bed, the Uchiha parents were saying good bye to their older son. "It was good to see you again Itachi," explained Mikoto while hugging him. Itachi turned to his father and presented his hand for a handshake, Fugaku brushed it aside, Itachi looked at his father wondering what he did wrong, but Fugaku cut his wondering short as he grabbed his son closer to hug him. "Come again soon son, it always a pleasure to see you again, and especially for Sasuke, he misses you so much," Fugaku said as he left the embrace of his son. "Bye mom, bye father, I will come back soon, I promise," said Itachi as he grabbed his bag, waved goodbye and started to walk to his car. As he got in the drivers seat his phone started to ring, Itachi cursed as it was hard to get the phone out of his jean pocket, when he reached it, the phone stopped ringing, there was a message from Danzo, it read, "Is it done?" Itachi slammed his fist against the steering wheel, cursing so loud the dog next door started to bark and carry on. Itachi reached inside his bag and grabbed out the gun Danzo gave to him, he opened the door to his car and slammed it shut after he was out, he didn't care how much noise he made now, it wouldn't be louder then what he was about to make.

There was a knock at the door and Fugaku went to fetch it, Mikoto looked out the window, she saw Itachi standing there with something in his right hand that she couldn't make out for a second until he used his left hand to load the weapon he was holding. Mikoto ran as fast as she could down the stairs, as she was half way down she stood on her gown and fell down the last few stairs, landing on her stomach she could see her husband answering the door to her son who was about to kill them. She tried to scream but she had lost her breath as she landed, only a horse cry came out of her mouth as her husband opened the door.

Fugaku unlocked the front door and was about to open it for his son as he turned around, as he heard a noise from in the kitchen, he saw his wife lying on the ground crying, trying to reach out to him. He rushed over to her, but she kept looking at the door try to say something, he thought was, "Itachi...Kill...Us," it made no sense to Fugaku, why would his son kill his own parents. Fugaku grabbed Mikoto's face and looked into her eyes, she was serious, deadly serious, she barely made out the words, "Gun...Kill...Us..." Fugaku understood now what was about to happen, he tried to leave to get his own handgun he kept from his days as the head of police of this town, but Mikoto wouldn't let go of his hand, she mouthed, "Stay." Fugaku obeyed unwillingly, hoping he and his wife was wrong and Itachi hadn't come to kill them.

Itachi, outside, was growing tired of waiting to be let in, he tried to twist the doorknob, it turned so he began to open the front door, maybe they left it unlocked, he could go upstairs and kill them in their sleep so they wouldn't see him kill them. He only hoped. He was wrong, his parents were lying on the ground together at the bottom of the stairs, both of them crying, clinging onto each other. Itachi made his way over to his parents, dreading each step that brought him one step closer to his parents death, but he had to do it, Danzo's orders, it had to be done.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his mother crying hysterically, he got out of his bed and stepped out of his room, but the sound was coming from the wrong place, it wasn't coming from their bedroom like he thought, it was coming from downstairs, in the kitchen. Sasuke made his way to the top of the staircase, then he stopped, he could see his mother laying on the ground next to his father, they were both looking up at something, someone, but he couldn't see the wall was in the way. Slowly he walked down the stairs, one step at a time, until-.

"Goodbye, father, mother, "

Sasuke heard his brother say goodbye, but he didn't understand why his father and mother cringed and prepared themselves for something to hit them. Sasuke was about to run down to help his mom, just as a loud noise, like an explosion came from his Itachi and it hit Fugaku in his stomach, Sasuke ran down to his father, hi eyes began to blur and he started to slurr all his words, "Dad! Dad! Why! Why!" Sasuke screamed as he got up from his dying father and yelled at Itachi, "WHY!! TELL ME WHY!! NOW!!"

Itachi raised his weapon and wiped his eyes with his left hand, he raised it to his little brother's forehead as he screamed at him. Mikoto saw what was about to happen and she grabbed Sasuke by the leg and dragged him down to the ground and she held him behind her, "How dare you raise that thing at your brother, do you-" Mikoto was cut off by another shot from his handgun, and him mother landed lifeless on the ground between him and his little brother. Itachi re-raised his weapon again to Sasuke, this time no one could interrupt him, beside the police. Police sirens could be heard from a while away and Itachi took his chance to escape, slamming into a cabinet on his way out. A picture on top of the cabinet fell to ground and shattered, the photo, which was taken the year before was of all the Uchiha family together at the Zoo. The only one left of his family was Sasuke, the one to pick up the pieces of his now shattered family.

That was 6 years ago, and Sasuke still has dreams of what happened that night, nothing could erase the image of his brother standing over his dead parents pointing the gun at his face. Today was the 6 anniversary of that night and the police still haven't found Itachi, some say he just vanished, others think he went underground into a hidden organization, no one knows, besides Danzo.

**End of Chapter 1 – **Remember to Read and Review, hope you enjoy the first chapter, I will enjoy reading your reviews. So please RnR!!! :D

Next chapter will explain Naruto's history and maybe Sakura's, because she is the only normal one out of the group...


End file.
